There is a low molecular protein which appears in the older bovine lens. This protein is found in the cortical fibers. It behaves more like the gamma crystallin than it does the beta crystallin in that it has similar charges and has similar charges and has glycine as the N-terminal amino acid. It is isolated chromatographically along with the gamma crystallins. Studies on the membrane sulfhydryl groups have revealed the state of oxidation regulates the degree of permeability to cations. Various sulfhydryl oxidants affect the lens membranes in different ways. Some affect the membrane sulfhydryl groups that govern permeability, others affect -SH groups of the Na-K ATPase.